


Belle

by Margot Sirine (Margonica)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: AU possible, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:18:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3833332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margonica/pseuds/Margot%20Sirine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy Hawke leaves the Viscount's throne to go sailing with Isabela.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belle

— Nice to see you, Hawke. Has something happened?  
— Not yet. I just wanted to ask you whether you want to get a further promotion.  
— Not really. You know I'm fine where I am. Or have you got something crazy on your mind again?  
— Sure I do. Could you even doubt that? Nothing really new, though: if you agree, you just continue guarding peace in the city, only from a higher position.  
— You know, Hawke, you really ought to be more specific if you want me to understand you.  
— All right, then. Would you like to become the Viscount?  
— Hawke, I've known you for full thirteen years. Just how do you still manage to surprise me even now?  
— I'm glad you appreciate that. It took me years of practice.

It's not that Lucy has grown wary of the city after being its viscount for three years. She loved Kirkwall, for all its dangers and injustices. In fact, she has made it a much safer place in these three years. But now… well, Aveline would do that even better.  
Lucy loved Kirkwall — only there was one person that she loved more.

— I just… I just wanted to ask. Do you… care for her, Isabela?  
— What do you mean, Kitten?  
— I mean… Lucy. I know she misses you when you go sailing. Do you care?  
— Are you jealous, Kitten?  
— No… no, not at all! I know she loves me too, but… it just hurts me to see her like this. She whispers your name in her sleep — do you know that?  
— You don't even know what a good girl you are, Merrill. Don't worry, I promised I wouldn't break her heart, and I'm not going to.  
— So… you care for her, then? You… love her?  
— That's Hawke, Kitten. Who could ever resist her? I mean, if they weren't Fenris, of course… why are you laughing?  
— You don't know, do you? Even Fenris couldn't. She broke his heart, though.  
— Oh? I wish he and Anders would comfort each other after all.  
— Isabela…  
— What?  
— Will you… kiss me?

Isabela could never really tell whether that was a demand — or a begging.  
Either way, Isabela gave the girl what she asked for, and more. After all, she'd never wished to become that little kitten's rival. Merrill was too sweet and fragile to be dragged into a trivial struggle over a woman — even if the woman was Luce.

— Huh, it was fun. I half feared you'll make the whole business dull, as everyone will be running just at your name. But they don't seem to know you well enough, here outside the Free Marches.  
— You couldn't have seriously believed that. Even in Kirkwall, they hardly ever feared me enough. Some of them could have lived longer if they did.  
— Huh! You know, I guess their problem was being unable to find an easier way to kill themself. If you swallow poison, you can vomit it back, but if you meddle in the Champion's affairs…  
— Oh, you must be right. Glad to know I could assist those poor creatures, then.

Like the Arishok, huh. A duel! Could he ever find a more certain way to commit suicide than challenging Lucy to a duel? He was done with in a couple of minutes, poor thing.  
It all turned out right in the end. Today, Lucy agreed that Isabela did the right thing, and she was even glad about it, after all. The Qunari deserved their book, that was true.  
But it was not the Qunari she was thinking about when Isabela broke into the throne room in the middle of the conversation. The fearless Champion would never admit it aloud, but at that moment she felt even a little frightened. After losing her mother and both her siblings, Lucy did not want to lose Isabela, too.  
Perhaps Lucy has never been a good Viscount. Perhaps a person who was eager to sacrifice every Qunari in the world for a single girl's life could never make a good ruler.  
Well, at least she can make a good pirate.

— Does it suit me?  
— Brilliant. I meant to, uh, inherit it myself, though.  
— Oh, no. That can't be possible. You must not wear such open dresses.  
— Are you always going to tell me what I must do? What if I began to do the same thing?  
— Uh… I didn't mean that. It's just… I'm the Captain, you know. How am I going to rule here with you hanging around like that?  
— Like what?  
— Your breasts. They're even more tormenting than Varric's chest hair, and that's something.  
— Tormenting, huh? You've been hanging around the same way for years. Do you think _that_ wasn't tormenting?  
— Oh. Was it?  
— I thought you knew that.  
— I guess I'll have to cease your suffering right now, then.  
— Well, you can do that. Or else I could go mad and rape you right here.  
— Huh! You've promised spanking once, you know. And I remember that.

Isabela liked sex. And though she did have her standards (whatever they would say), and some of those who wanted her ended up with a blade in their throat, there were others who succeeded, and usually that was fun.  
But what she did with Luce was different. It felt — what that little kitten's word was — _intimate_ , yes.  
That didn't even surprise Isabela. Everything has always been different about Luce — why should the bed be an exclusion?

— By the way, do you know you're the only one to call me Luce? Others consider my name short enough as it is.  
— Don't say you don't like it.  
— I'm not. I just feel like doing something similar with your name, too. How about Belle, for example?  
— Sounds… Orlesian.  
— It's the Orlesian word for "beautiful", which you certainly are. And don't say you didn't know that.  
— Sure I did. I just wanted you to say it aloud.  
— I can say it once more. You're beautiful… to see. And even better to touch.  
— Uh? Touch me right now, then.  
— What are you doing, Belle. You know I can't resist…

Lucy stroke her hand against the pirate's belly. She'd been looking forward to this. Now she finally felt she was in the right place — even though she had to leave Merrill behind, together with the whole Kirkwall.  
But she would return to Kirkwall from time to time. And she believed that Merrill would once finish her research and return to her — to them. And then the two sides of the Champion's life would finally be one.


End file.
